


Big Boss

by thousandramune



Series: Gamagori x Disciplinary Commitee Secretary! Reader Series [2]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Choking, Dominance, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Secretary - Freeform, Smut, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandramune/pseuds/thousandramune
Summary: This is a sequel to my other work, Hot Secretary.(Y/n) and Gamagori spend some quality time after school at his house.Enjoy.





	Big Boss

The two of you drove in silence, approximately 5 minutes later, You had arrived at the 3-star district. You had only been in this district on official matters, but now you’re here on informal matters; after a intimate spanking session with Gamagori at the office, he was now inviting you into his bedroom. 

“After you”, his dark voice said, opening the door for you to enter, 

The size of this house was indescribable, huger than your apartment at the 2-star district, but of course a giant like Gamagori Ira needed a home that could fit his size. No thrown clothes everywhere, not even a little bit of dust could be found. ‘Bet he got a maid for all this work..’, you worried. ‘If he does, what if she’s pretty?’ No, you couldn’t let these kinds of feelings consume you. But you still wanted to know, just for the sake of curiosity. 

He delicately put your hand in his and led you through the hallway. 

“Uhm...Gamagori-san, do you have a maid? I mean, it must be difficult to clean here, since it’s so huge..”

Gamagori gave a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. “No, I actually do all house chores by myself.”

“But enough about all that”, he opened the bedroom door. “I believe I invited you here for a special reason, Secretary (L/n)..”.

His muscular arm snaked around your waist, pulling you into the room. He slowly stripped himself down to only wearing underwear. You did the same. 

You spread out on his bed, closing your eyes and enjoying its softness. The bed bounced when Ira climbed on top of you. Then, Gamagori kissed you. Surprised, but happy, you kissed him back. 

“(L/n)...”

“We’re not acquaintances anymore Gamagori-san. Call me (Y/n).”, you interrupted. 

“Very well, (Y/n). I want to make sure that you want to continue this. I won’t be gentle with you.”, he warned. 

“I did come here for a rough treatment..”, you whispered seductively. 

Before the upcoming rough act, rubbed his hard bulge against your panties. Started slowly, but then faster and faster the more aroused he became. He saw how soaked your panties and stopped his movements. 

“I can’t let you enjoy this too much, (Y/n)..”

Gamagori approached your neck, biting it and sucking it hard, leaving a huge mark. He pulled at your hips, lifting you up to turn you around, onto your knees. He fumbled a bit with your bra, but succeeded in unhooking it. Slowly, he pulled down your panties to reveal the moist mound he’s been longing to see. He wanted to make you wait a little bit longer, to tease you, so he smacked your ass twice before leaning forward, whispering into your ear: 

“From now on, you call me sir, alright?”

“Yes, sir”, you replied.

Gamagori undressed himself, then rammed his thick manhood into you. You began to whimper more and more in pain, as he stretched out your walls. Boss Gamagori showed no mercy, as usual. You were wet, but not enough for Gamagori’s length. It hurt so much, but at the same time you were enjoying the feeling of being violated. This was what you had wanted ever since met Gamagori for the first time. 

To be dominated by him. To have him ravish you and making you his. 

You heard him moan behind you, as he slammed harder into you, his balls slapping against your bottom. He slowly slipped out of you to suddenly ram his length deep inside of you again. Your felt waves of bliss when he completely filled you with his shaft. 

“S-sir..!”, you moaned out loud. 

The tanned male gripped your hips, his thrusts became more sloppy. Your insides squeezed him as you were reaching your peak and by the sounds of it, it seemed like he was too. Abruptly, he stopped thrusting and slid out of you. He sat down by the bedside, stroking himself up and down, gesturing for you to kneel before him. 

“Have you ever had someone in your mouth?”

You blushed, “No, sir.”.

“Come on, lick it a bit.”. You grabbed his manhood, bringing your face to it and licking its tip. Gamagori grunted, then moaned as you suddenly took him into your mouth. 

“Good girl.”

It was unbearable to have him in your mouth, as he had a way more than average-sized cock, and you were struggling to not gag. When you were going to pull out, Gamagori grabbed your hair, forcing you to keep on sucking. Tears were forming at the corner of your eyes, as you attempted to take it all in. His large hands were bobbing your head back and forth. 

“Urgh…ahhh sooo good”, his moaning echoed throughout the room. As it became more desperate, he pulled out of your mouth. In his hand he held your hair in a fist, in the other one he held his cock, rubbing it on your face. Gamagori was panting heavily, as he looked into your eyes, his gaze brimming with lust.

“Tell me you want me to come in your face.”

“Please come in my face, sir Gamagori.”, you begged. 

“..say it again..”, he was on the verge of coming, pumping his cock like his life depended on it. 

“Sir, please come in my face…”

Gamagori cried out in pleasure, as his load shot out in short spurts, landing on your face. A trail of semen trickled down by the corner of your mouth and you licked it up. It wasn’t disgusting, but not delicious either, just a bit salty.

“Did you enjoy it, sir?”

The big male was panting loudly, trying to collect himself. He let go of your hair, patting it instead, like he was petting a dog. 

“You did great, (Y/n)”, he smiled and brought you a towel to wipe yourself off. 

__________________

You spent the evening in his house, thanks to the cat-and-dog weather outside, that neither of you had noticed during your little session, and now the two of you were cuddling in Gamagori’s bed, watching some movie, starring Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson. You felt comfy being wrapped around his beefy arms. 

 

Disciplinary Committéé Chair Gamagori had made you his.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For you who noticed that the reader didn’t get to come: Good job.


End file.
